Chapters
Konoha Conspiracy Arc 001. Start! The New Main Ninja! 002. Amnesia 003. Tag Battle 004. Report to the Hokage 005. The Knucklehead Ninja Version 2 006. Ryozo Kao! 007. Best Friends 008. Resolve 009. The Getsuga Tenshou! 010. The Young Uchiha 011. Jonins on the Move! 012. Taijutsu Master 013. My Ninja Way! 014. Lightning! 015. Execution? 016. Nature Manipulation 017. Sharingan Activated! 018. Immature 019. Uchiha's Pride 020. A Problem with the Corpse? 021. Assessment of the Situation 022. Kakashi vs. Gin, Midnight Conspiracy! 023. Return of Sasuke! 024. S-Rank Emergency! 025. Jinmu Goes Out To Battle 026. Overwhelming Power 027. Trusting My Heart 028. Ryozo's Friendship 029. Temptation 030. Absolute Darkness 031. Confrontation! 032. Infighting? 033. Konoha Battle Royale! 034. Naruto vs. Jinmu, Sensei vs. Student! 035. Unsolved Mysteries 036. The Crystal Release 037. Kunoichi Rumble 038. Konohamaru of the Sarutobi Clan 039. The Future Hokage? 040. Side Effect? 041. Legendary Dojutsu! 042. You Win 043. Mastermind Revealed! 044. Conspiracy! 045. Treason 046. You Are Nothing, Yet 047. Naruto and Sasuke's Plot 048. Top of the World Arrancar Arc 049. Calm Before the Storm 050. Trash 051. Take Control 052. Kakashi of the Sharingan 053. I Am Scared 054. Arrancar? 055. Team Konohamaru Dispatched 056. First Clash 057. Orihime's Fight 058. A Resurrection? 059. Feel the Flame 060. Ultimate Teamwork 061. The Bull 062. Virus! 063. Time to Get Serious 064. Do Not Underestimate Us 065. Sanity 066. Remember My Name! 067. I Forgive You 068. A Sad Reality 069. Aizen's Little Gift 070. Suppressing the Darkness 071. Internal Struggle 072. Regaining the Resolve 073. The King 074. True Intention 075. The Swordless Soldier 076. Don't Look Back 077. Ominous Wind 078. Second Invasion 079. Rematch 080. 8 vs. 4 081. The Rip 082. Not Negotiation 083. IQ Over 200! 084. The Sun Has Already Set 085. Good bye...Tenmu 086. Rogue Nin? 087. Rescue! 088. Asuna's Ability Otogakure Arc 089. Arrival in Otogakure! 090. Fruits of Training 091. Speed & Power 092. Espada Gather! 093. Her Name Is Nel! 094. I Only Exist For Lord Aizen 095. Psychological Cage? 096. El Nino 097. Privaron Espada 098. The Little Child 099. Naivety 100. Having Fun? 101. The Slashing Opera 102. Impenetrable 103. Flaming Will 104. Infinite Slick? 105. Devil's Eye 106. Unexpected 107. Don't Deceive Me! 108. No Ninjutsu? 109. Sisters... 110. Comrade's Death 111. Warning 112. Helping Hand 113. The Scientist 114. The United Front 115. Blocking Beast 116. Heal for the Crash 117. Second Rematch! 118. Jugulators 119. Panther 120. Do Not Die, Tenmu! 121. History of the Panther 122. The Claw 123. Bloodthirst 124. The Bad Joke 125. Former Espada? 126. Thank You For Defending Me 127. Rupture My Replica 128. Just a Puppet 129. Changed Again and Again 130. The Comedy Duo Unleashed! 131. Intruders 132. Long Awaited Backup 133. Curse Named Love 134. Eye for an Eye! 135. Second Coming of the Slug Princess 136. Battle of Barbarians 137. Not Perfect Is Good 138. Bite It, Slash It 139. Breaking the Steel 140. Four Arms to Killing You 141. Higher Than The Moon 142. Trapped! 143. March of the Death Battle of Konoha Arc 144. My Heart Is Already With Them 145. One Heart 146. Five Towers, Four Gates 147. Ants and Dragons 148. Beauty Is So Solitary 149. Fluorescent 150. Exacta! 151. Fear the Fight 152. Hidden Power 153. Knockdown Monster 154. Battle of the Giants 155. The Strongest Generation 156. Raging Rampage 157. Crossing Swords 158. Little Doggie 159. Scariest Kunoichi 160. Hyuga Sisters 161. The Mysterious Shinobi 162. Seireitei? 163. Infiltration 164. Chunin vs. Jonin 165. Secret Weapon 166. The Bankai, 10x Power Boost? 167. Difference in Skill 168. The Pending War 169. Target is Genryusai! 170. Second Infiltration 171. Ryozo vs. Kenpachi! 172. Konoha Shinobi 173. The Child Genius 174. Hyorinmaru, Attack of the Ice Dragon! 175. Pride of the Uchiha 176. Battle of Primates! Enma vs. Zabimaru! 177. Stealth Force Appears 178. A Hyuga's Strength 179. A Weapon Suited for Assassination 180. Ikkaku's Secret 181. Kura vs. Soifon 182. Konohamaru vs. Renji, The Climax! 183. Byakuya's Pride 184. The Hysterical Scientist 185. Peril! Poisoned Shikamaru 186. Truth Behind the Invasion 187. The Story of the Past 188. Worthy 189. Taking it Easy 190. The Strongest Zanpakuto 191. Defeat Genryusai! 192. Plea 193. Just Like Naruto 194. New Alliance 185. Never Ending Game of Tag 186. Neliel vs. Orihime, Love Battle! 187. Joint Mission 188. Disappearance 189. Kugo Ginjo 190. The Resistance 191. Asuna's Dilemma 192. First Meeting! Tenmu vs. Shukuro! 193. Kugo vs. Shukuro 194. Kugo's Plan 195. Weaponless 196. Restoration 197. A Shocking Discovery 198. Trap! 199. Book of the End 200. I Will Kill You! 201. Assailant 202. The Real Scheme 203. Identity Revealed 204. Figure From The Past 205. Tenji 206. Madara's Intentions 207. Vow 208. Naruto's Decision 209. Two Tablets 210. Everyone's Paths 211. Hermit 212. Tenmu vs. Tenmu? 213. Conquering the Darkness 214. Masters PART 2 215. Naruto, The New Hokage! 216. Sasuke's Suspicion 217. Wedding 218. First Mission 219. Ryozo, A Strange Child 220. Fateful Night 221. Jinmu vs. Madara! 222. Gift 223. Alert 224. Hikaru Wakes Up 225. Refusal 226. Prodigy 227. Unexpected Help 228. Best Friends 229. Jinmu's Pain 230. Awakening 231. Five Kages 232. The Summit Begins 233. Interruption 234. Madara's Story 235. Descendants 236. Becoming a God 237. Second Allied Shinobi Forces 238. Tenmu Returns! 239. Result of Training 240. Surpassing the Generation 241. Light and Darkness 242. Onset of the Fifth Shinobi World War 243. The War Begins 244. Mobilization! 245. Ambush! 246. First Clash 247. Surrounded 248. Strategic Retreat 249. Return of Kin-Gin Brothers 250. Know Your Enemy 251. The Fifth Treasure 252. Teamwork 253. Konohamaru's Feelings 254. First Night 255. Fourth Division Attacks! 256. Silent Killing 257. Family Feud 258. Battle Between Sarutobis 259. The Man with Five Hearts 260. Kakuzu's Strongest Form 261. Piece by Piece 262. Kakashi & Darui vs. Kakuzu! 263. New Enemies? 264. Naruto Enters the Battlefield!